Fairy Love
by nuttymeggie
Summary: RenKyoko..obviously. It's a fairy-tale series, and Kyoko is the fairy Ren falls for! Kyoko Blue Revenge Fairy. Ren Dark Prince. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"You've got the part of the blue fairy, Kyoko-chan!" The producer says, shaking her hand. Kyoko's standing there, awestruck.

"I get to be a fairy?" she asks, her eyes lighting up. He nods, smiling at her reaction.

"We'll send you the plot, and the cast of characters so far. This series will be sure to attract a lot of people, did you know we got Ren Tsuruga to be the Dark Prince? I even think you'll be the fairy he falls in love with," he check his clipboard. "Yes, you'll be the fairy he falls madly in love with. 'The Blue Revenge Fairy', yep, that's the character you play! She's a dark girl who gets easily distracted, but is one of the more prominent characters. The dark Prince is the 'other prince', the older brother, but not the heir to the throne. He's on a quest from the Red goddess so he gets the throne. You help him, by incurring your wrath unto the younger brother, the Gold Prince. I think we got some singer to play him," he checks his clipboard again. "yes, he's quite popular. Sho Fuwa? I'm sure you've heard of him."

"I have to be hateful to Fuwa?" she asks, grinning. He nods.

"Yes, because even though he's the Gold Prince, he's a bad person. Eventually the Gold prince dies, and the Dark Prince gets the crown, with you, the Blue Fairy, as his bride," he says.

"That's so cool!" Kyoko says, hugging the producer. "Thank you so much! Send the stuff to LME, and they'll deliver it to me."

Kyoko leaves, and as she goes to the studio where she's Bo, calling Moko on the way.

"Moko!" she says, still ecstatic about the casting.

"What?" she says on the other line, getting ready for a film shoot. "I've only got a few minutes."

"Oh, if you can't talk..." Kyoko says, wilting. "I'll call you later. I have to go be Bo now, anyway..."

"No wait!" Moko says. she waves away the dresser fixing her hair. "Tell me. I want to know."

"OKAY!" Kyoko says, turning the corner to the show's offices. "I got a part in a fairy-tale series!"

"Really?" Moko says, starting to slowly smile. "You've always wanted to be a fluffy part!"

"I know! I'm the Blue Revenge Fairy!" Kyoko says.

_Blue Revenge Fairy? Well if the shoe fits..._ Moko thinks.

"And Tsuruga-san is in it, and so is Sho! I can be mean to Sho!" Kyoko says, jumping up and down. "Sho is the gold prince, and Tsuruga is the dark prince! I get be mean to Sho!"

THE FIRST DAY OF SHOOTING:

"My dress is so pretty!" Kyoko says, spinning in front of Tsuruga Ren and his manager, his manager having a sneaky look on his face. Her dress is indeed very pretty, a dark-blue satin-silk dress with thin strands of silver in it. The dark-blue grows to black at the end, where the gentle and pretty cut turns to ripped and ragged shreds. the dress has a boat-neck, with thin straps with dark blue silk arm covers that go around her thumb. They painted her nails a silvery-blue, with fake nails that are pointy at the end. He make-up was light, blue like everything else and long, blue-jewel studded eyelashes and some light red lipstick. Her jewelry is plain silver chains, and her shoes strappy and silver.

"That it is." Ren agrees, admiring how the dress could bring out her modest curves and make her legs seem longer.

"And it only takes twenty minutes to get ready!" she gushes, still remembering the Dark Moon series, where it took her three hours to get ready. He smiles. The director calls them to order, and he passes out the script.

"Ah!" The manager says ( a/n: I FORGET HIS NAME!! I'M SORRY!!) "This is an interesting plot," he says, looking over Ren's shoulder, avoid the puffiness of his classic prince ensemble, but instead of a white shirt it's black, with a deep purple tunic. Tight black leggings and soft black leather boots, with a fake black hilt sword completing the 'Dark prince' look. He reads the lines, picturing how the scene will look.

_This is so awesome!_ Kyoko thinks, reading and memorizing her lines for the day. They're filing the opening scene, and the starting credits. Kyoko gets a part in that, coming out and dancing a little. She reads the first scene, where she's talking to her sister, the Red Goddess. Then she leaves and goes to visit the land of the mortals, where she meets Ren, the dark Prince. She talks to him a little, talking mostly about the land of fairies. The blue fairy is tired, and she tells him she'll help him to the land of the fairies, if he gives her a ride to the palace, because she wants to seek revenge on Sho, because even though he's the Golden Prince, he's a bad person.

What is this? Sho thinks. he's reading the first scene he has to be in, where he's sleeping as the blue fairy comes into his room. He saw the name of the actress, but it never really stuck to his mind. The producer said it was just some almost-somebody. The Blue Fairy tortures his dreams, and then she inflicts a curse on him, that he would die before his thirtieth birthday, and that he will never get the crown. _That sucks!_ He thinks, reading about the dream sequence, where he's chasing the crown, when suddenly he's in a sea of nothing but black, yet it seems like you can see colors in it, where he can't breathe. _Why did I agree to this?_ He thinks brutally. _I'm a singer! even though I am supplying the opening theme song... I keep reading, tugging at this annoying costume. Though it was becoming of me, it was an absurd Prince's costume. Tsuruga's is better, at least most of it's black! Mine is a white be-damned puffy shirt with a golden tunic. There are ridiculous brown-ish gold leggings and a brown boots that are soft, but they come up to my knee. Who wants knee-highs? _

_  
_Meanwhile Ren and Kyoko are starting their first scene together. He's on an actual horse, a black stallion with a silvery mane. He's riding from a distance, to make it seem more natural, and Kyoko is on a wire. They had attached sheer navy-colored wings on her back, and Kyoko watched Ren ride with natural fluidity.

He's a good rider….she thinks, as she's lowered down in a fit of smoke and bubbles and lights. Ren pulls the horse short of her opening mess, and Kyoko gracefully descends.

"That was excellent!" The director yells, cutting them off. "No need to do an extra take, that one was perfect. Now unhook her and continue!" They let Kyoko go, and she fixed her hair, which they'd streaked blue after dying it black, and stood tall and regal, her 'wings' floating in the little fan they had going.

"Hello. Who are you?" Kyoko says, looking up and Ren. "Oh, you must be the Dark Prince, Kiyoshi-san?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you here, Fairy?" He responds, looking at her, trying to concentrate on his task, and not the feeling of running his lips over her face and unto her lips.

"Why do you call me Fairy? I am the Blue Revenge Fairy…..oh! You're tunic is so shiny!" Kyoko says, going from a defiant Queen to a small girl looking at some finely decorated cakes.

"Yes, that's why I like this tunic." Ren says. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes!" Kyoko says. "I am The Blue Revenge Fairy, or Aoi. And you are the Dark Prince! My sister was talking about you!"

"Your sister?" Ren asks, a tone of surprise entering his face. "What's her name?"

"The Red Goddess, of course! She sent you on a task, although I don't remember what….is this place by the palace?" Kyoko asks. He regally nods.

"Yes, I was just about to set off into the world to accomplish my quest, however. But it's to the North, Fairy-kun." Ren says, the perfect imitation of a gentleman.

"Alright then. I shall go!" She tries to walk forward, but she trips after only a few steps. "Ah-oops!"

"Are you alright?" Ren gets off of the beautiful horse, and helps Kyoko up, while they look into each other's eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments, while Kyoko desperately tries to remember her line. _Ren's eyes are just too—too brown, I'm almost_ _drowning in them…_ She thinks, _Ah! My line! Where did it go? Come backkk!_

"I'm fine, it's just that I can never walk that well after I some into this mortal world! It's this dratted gravity they decided to put here….why you people have to walk on your feet are beyond me…though then you would be fairies and that would be boring….who would I seek revenge on?" She says, breaking eye contact. She looks at him, a gleam in his eyes. "I have a deal for you to agree on! If you give me a ride to the Palace, then I will give you passage to the FairyLand! My sister must have given you a quest there, surely."

He slowly nods, theatrically thinking about this. "Why do you have to go to the Palace?"

"The Red Goddess sent me. She's become angry with the Gold Prince…that's why she talked with you!" Kyoko says, starting to grin evilly.

"My brother? You've come to seek revenge on my brother?" Ren asks. "Then I will give you a ride."

"Okay! Let's go!" Kyoko says. The director cuts them.

"Fantastic!" He says. "At this point, Kyoko is supposed to make herself small and fly unto Ren's shoulder. But we've decided to cut that out, seeing how that would be sort-of odd. So Kyoko, just ignore what the script says and just climb unto the horse."

Kyoko looks at him. "I can't ride."

"Well that complicates things a little. Tsuruga-san, you then will slide off your horse and help her up, with you riding in the back with Kyoko in front of you. Then you two just ride out into the distance…" The director says. "Action, everyone!"

"Here, Fairy-kun. Allow me." Ren slides down and hold Kyoko's hand. He helps her up, using the small of her back and her elbow. Then he climbs on naturally, holding Kyoko's waist, as he flicks his horse into a gallop.

After the director yells cut!, they go for a break. Kyoko goes to change, and she comes back out in a bright pink tee shirt with white words that say 'Love Me' on it, and black pants.

"Where do you wish to eat, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko says.

"Wherever you wish Mogami-san. But please, call me Ren-kun." Ren says, wearing a loose light blue shirt and jeans.

"Okay then! Let's get some Egg-steak!" Kyoko says, lighting up.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Ren says, leading her to his sports car. They climb in and go to the restaurant. They order and start to talk.

"Well, we can go over some lines, if you wish…we have awful lot more shooting to go before even this episode is over!" Kyoko says, pulling her script out of her bag.

"Yes, let's," Ren says, grabbing his own. "Let's see, we've past that part, now all we have to do is the part where is go into FairyLand and part ways for that episode. But you have a few more lines where you cast the spell on the Gold Prince and where you're talking to the Red Goddess. And I have some with the Red Goddess."

"Hmmm, let's start with the part where we go into FairyLand…" Kyoko says, quickly reading her lines. I'll start. 'Here, now I've finished my task! The Gold Prince is cursed now! We can go into FairyLand….although that stall of food over there is quite yummy-looking…' "

"I have to go into the land, we can get some food later….don't you have food like that in FairyLand?" Ren says, peering where Kyoko is pointing. "I have to finish my task."

"What is your task, anyways? My sister wouldn't tell me." Kyoko pouts for a second. "Tell me!"

"Well, The Red Goddess didn't tell me much, Fairy-kun. She said something about love…"

"No! It's Aoi! Repeat after me…Aoi!" Kyoko says, shaking his finger at Ren.

"Aoi."

"Very good! Now continue…"

"She said something about loving a fairy. And about bringing her some water from a stream the has a Reverse Waterfall…"

"The Reverse Waterfall? Oh no, you can't do that! It's ever-so dangerous there without wings!" Kyoko cries out. "You can't!"

"Why not? It's just a waterfall!" Ren says, surprise in his voice. Then, as Kyoko was about to respond, they're lunch appeared. "Why egg-steak, Mogami-san?"

"It's my favorite, Ren-kun!" Kyoko says, digging in. "And I don't care how small your stomach is, you're eating all of your food! Oh, and since I'm calling you Ren-kun, you have to call me Kyoko-kun. Please."

"Alright…Kyoko-kun." Ren says, his heart grinning. The woman that he loves telling him to call her by her first name! What were the odds of that? He quickly recovers from his lapse of happy-love and turns to her. "Well, we have a whole series to shoot together…let's hope this is a good series."

"What? Why would it not?" Kyoko says. "I get to be a fairy, and you get to be a handsome prince…although you already are handsome." With that she turns away for a second. _What? Why on Earth did I call Ren-kun handsome? What's wrong with me?!?!?!? _

_She called me handsome? What's wrong with her?_ Ren thinks. He recovers again, though, and he smiles. "You don't have to flatter."

"Oh, but it's true!" Kyoko says. "I have to fall in love with you on set, so I might as well start thinking of you as something more now!"

_What in the world is this girl talking about?_ Ren thinks, glancing up at her. "Mogami---Kyoko-kun, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"No…" Kyoko says, feeling her forehead. "But look!" She says, getting up and squinting at the clock. "It's time to get back to the studio! Miss, may you box up the rest of---his meal…Ren-kun! You didn't even start it!"

_Well, I might've had a bigger stomach if I didn't watch my father eat all that food when I was a child…that was disgusting!_ Ren thinks, remembering the worst gluttonous spiel of his father's obsessive eating when he was nine. "I'm sorry Kyoko-kun. I'll eat it during a break."

"You bet you will!" Kyoko says as she carries it to the car.

Back at the studio, Kyoko changes again and goes to make-up and hair for a touch-up.

"Mogami-senpai, you're so lucky to have Tsuruga-senpai favor you! To go out to lunch with him…oh the fantasies!" One of the make-up lady says.

"What?" Kyoko says.

"No, dear, don't talk. You'll ruin my artistry. You're lips are so amazing dear, I would hate to slip up!" Another one says.

"No wonder senpai likes her!" The other girl giggles.

"No wonder indeed…" Kyoko mumbles, only to be hushed by the lady once again.

When Kyoko finally returns from the torturing twins as she secretly calls them. She's even more done than usual, because everything is more bright and pretty in FairyLand. So now she has bright blue-ish green eyeshadow with huge fake eyelashes that are topped with blue jewels, and her lips are red and shiny. They gave her fake blue nails that shimmered, and they gave her dress more sequins.

"Woah. That's certainly…over the top." Ren says when he sees her.

"They gave me huge heels…I can hardly walk!" She complains, showing off her heels. They're blue pumps that are at least six inches, and they have feathers attached to them.

"No wonder…I thought you were taller." Ren says jokingly. She hits him lightly, and Tamaki sees them.

"I thought they would be a good opposite…" He says, starting to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They started shooting again, and they decided that they had to shoot the scene with the Red Goddess and Kyoko. They got the Red Goddess out, who only had to come for the afternoon that day, on the set of fire where the Goddess lived. She was beautiful, a former model who decided to peruse a career in acting, whose name was Ranka Arnold, a British-Japanese cross. She was wearing a traditional kimono that was bright red with fire-birds on it, with a burnt orange under on it. She has her face and hair painted the traditional face paint on, and she was introduced to Kyoko.

"Hello!" She says, in Japanese, but with a slight accent. "I am Ranka-san. And you are Kyoko, correct?" Kyoko nods, and she smiles, and it lights up her dark green eyes. "I just love it here in Japan! I'm so used to living in Britain, though, I just can't compare this to my homeland. There it is just so much easier…although I am sure I will have such a good time here!"

"I should take you to see the sites sometime, then. I'm sure you haven't seen many traditional sites, and I know you'll enjoy them. I've lived here my entire life, and I just can't get enough of the tourist sites! They're so much fun." Kyoko says. Ranka lights up, and she eagerly nods.

"I'd love that!" She exclaims. Tamaki hushes them, though, and they start their scene.

"Oh, Red Goddess, sister, are you here my darling?" Kyoko says, on a wire flying past the fake fire. "I heard you summon me?"

"I am here, sister Blue! Come here and I will tell you. Our Yellow Riddle Sister called you, correct?"

"Yes, although her riddle was a stumper for a while there, 'The place where it's hot, but never burns, and it's where your sister yearns.' It took me more than my usual few moments! I had to congratulate her for that." Kyoko says, sitting on a stool. "But what did you call me for, my darling?"

"Ah, yes, that," Ranka says, starting to grin. "I need you to avenge my utter disappointment at the new ruler of the Kingdom. The Gold Prince, they call him. What a waste of skin that man is…does nothing, nothing at all. I need you to put a spell on him. Pull out all the stops, sister. Please, for me? Meanwhile, in my plot to have the Dark Prince gain the Kingdom…but that is a scheme for you to indulge in on another day. Go, now." The Red Goddess waves her hand, and Kyoko leans forward and plants a kiss on her forehead before flying away.

"Foolish girl. I only wanted to bring you closer to my ultimate goal…for the Fairies and the Humans to be aligned…my poor sister, an unknown pawn." A shadow comes out of the darkness, forming life. It's a woman with black clothing on, and she's a scary looking girl, with chopped black hair and black eyes, ringed with heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow, wearing a high-necked black dress of the British Victorian Era.

"I've done the deeds, Black Demon. Let me free of this fire-pit." The Red Goddess growls, all trace of politeness gone.

"Oh, no. I said I'd let you out, you just have to stay for just a little while longer…only until the end of the century." The Black Demon murmurs, kissing the Red Goddess on the lips.

"But that's not for another ninety-four years!" The Red Goddess cries.

"Ah, but you're my beautiful Queen." The Black Demon purrs, kissing her once more.

"Let me go!" The Red Goddess shrieks, casting the Black Demon aside.

"No! For that, you will stay." The Black Demon hisses. Then she melts into the shadows and disappears. Then the Red Goddess sinks into the stool Kyoko just abandoned moments ago and starts to sob.

"That was excellent, girls!" Tamaki cries, almost star-struck. "I am so surprised! Good work! You can print that scene, it was prefect, although I might want to tweak it…nevermind, don't do anything to that film. Now, let's shoot the scene where Sho is sleeping and Kyoko comes in. Wire her, let's go! I want half of this episode printed today, so let's get our butts going!" They hurried around, and Kyoko changed shoes to the blue pumps, and toned down the make-up slightly. Then they wired her and they started to shoot.

"Oh, Gold Prince, my darling!" She mocks, coming in through the window. "I have come for you, my prince!"

While she talks, Sho is underneath her, eyes closed. _Man! Why did I accept this part? What a waste of my time! I still need to finish the song…it's coming along pretty well, though, I might be able to sell it as a single…that would be great. More money, more fame, less of a chance Kyoko can come out of obscurity! _He thinks, smiling.

"And now for my curse! I daresay that I love this one the most, although it's my most brutal. But, for the details, my love..!" She says, the wire taking her down, and she gets the inspiration to caress his cheek, raking her pointed nails on his face. "Let the Black Demon come to him and steal his soul, Let him be no more when his thirtieth birthday arrives, so that the Dark Prince may enrapture his glory and steal the throne for himself!" She waves her hands over Sho and they play some mystical, dark music. They hear a laugh and there's a bang! The lights flash dark, and Tamaki murmurs cut.

"Good. Print that." He says, thinking. _They would be a good couple, if he loses his utter arrogance….and he grows to be kind. She has to lose her thick-headed-ness, though…I could see a couple emerging from them._

"Kyoko-kun. That was good." Ren says, coming over to her with a bottle of water.

"Doing that was so much fun!" Kyoko says, smiling and laughing. "I just want to do that over and over!" He smiles and they clink their water bottles together in a silent toast.

"Now, here, for the opening song…" Sho says, sitting down after he finishes. "Yes, this there, and that somewhere…THIS DOESN'T WORK!" He yells, much to the surprise of the entire cast around him. He rips up the paper and grabs a fresh piece. _Could I do English?_ He thinks, a thought coming to his head. _This series is mostly about love and finding love, and love awakening…_ He writes out some English on his fresh sheet. _Ah!_ _This might be it…_ He continues.

"Alright, guys, break's done with! Let's keep going…we could do the scene with Ren and the Red Goddess." Tamaki says, examining the script. "Yes, let's do that scene." Ren and Ranka go to the set and await orders.

"Ah!" Sho says. "I've finished!" He triumphantly holds up the page with lyrics(see lyrics below…my own words, so don't give (many) lemons!) and goes to grab a piece of staff paper in his belongings. He starts to write out the music for it.

The scene ends with an abrupt halt and Tamaki yells out. "This is great stuff, you guys! Let's keep rolling! Oh, and Sho. Please have that song finished by the end of the week, please. We still need to shoot the beginning music, and the first episode comes on in a week."

"Yes, Senpai. I'm almost finished with the music, I should be done fine-tuning it by the end of the day." Sho says, holding up a piece of paper with the music forming on it. "Actually, I could be done in a hour at worst, I only need to fine-tune after I finish the last two bars of the guitar part."

"Good! That is what I call hard-working!" Tamaki says, clapping.

"I hope you don't mind that most of this is in English." Sho says, looking down at it.

"Nope, that should be excellent." Tamaki says. Sho nods, going back to his music.

"Done!" Sho says, holding up the music. He gives it to the director, and he smiles when he reads the words.

"Good, excellent. Couldn't have written it better myself!" Tamaki says, and Sho grins. The scene they're filming ends, and Tamaki waves his hands. "If you don't mind giving a demonstration…"

"Not at all…if you have a guitar and amp hanging around, or even a keyboard?" Sho says.

"Certainly. We have the guitar and amp in the back, correct?" Tamaki says, and a crewman runs and grabs the portable amp and the black acoustic guitar.

"Alright then. This is for a lovely lady, and a handsome Prince. I call it, "Saiai." " Sho says, starting to strum. Someone brought a music stand, and he starts to play the music he came up with.

"I don't want to look at you, see you anymore

The love I had for you, Saiai, disappeared long ago.

Then why am I going back to you?

I am no mazohisuto.

I am no me without you Saiai.

Though I cannot stand the thought of you.

Since my heart has died and gone along with you, Omaesan.

I think this is a koikokoro

Our saisho.

I want this to last, my saiai, my koishii.

Never leave me, never leave me.

Oooo. Oooo."

He keeps strumming, and Kyoko sighs, even though she hates the singer with a passion. "It's so pretty." She says happily, grabbing the arm of Ren and holding him tight. He smiles at her and gently kisses the top of her head, although she's too enraptured with the music to notice.

Sho starts to play a tune, a simple tune, with the gentle promise.

"You left me for kyuushuu,

And I have to question why.

I just wanted you to follow me,

If only for selfish reasons…

I wanted you to stay, Saiai.

I wanted you.

Only you."

It reverts back to the simple melody of stumming. Kyoko sighs…and leans into Ren more, and he smiles. The manager (SOMEBODY!! TELL ME WHAT HIS NAME IS!! PLEASE!!!!) looks on and he smiles evilly.

"I love you, my only, my Koigokoro.

But I know you love me no more.

Whether I'm truly real or a soragoto.

You're my constant.

You keep me sane.

I wish to leave,

But you make me stay.

Shaiji."

He strums one last little melody and the music stops. They stand there for a moment, and he glares at them.

"It wasn't that bad." He says sourly, putting the guitar back down. They regain themselves, starting to clap. Tamaki is still sitting there, stunned, though not at the song, although he thought it to be lovely. He stares at two people that aren't a couple, but are completely right for each other. Ren and Kyoko are standing there, Kyoko leaning on him while he smoothes her hair. _They look so right…now if only they would find that out for themselves…_ he thinks, straightening up from his seat. He starts to clap, and Sho bows.

Ren and Kyoko stand there for a long time.

Author's Note(s): Dude! Thanks for all of the TOTALLY awesome reviews, and comments….that's so awesome.

And in the song….the words that are Japanese are:

Saiai: beloved /mazohisuto: masochist /Omaesan: my dear /koikokoro: awakening of love /saisho: beginning/koishii: dear /kyuushuu: revenge /Koigokoro: love /soragoto: lie /shaiji: thank you

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sho looks around at the set

**I'M SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!! I know it's been forever. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I am no mangaka.**

Sho looks around at the set. It was his other scene in this episode, the one where he was awake. He was talking to his parents, and he wonders why he has to have a formal talk with them about letting him go into the world. Real-Sho would just have left. But no, this Gold Prince has to have a stupid audience! So Sho sits and memorizes his lines until it's time for the shoot.

"Mother? Liege? I wish to talk to you for a moment." Sho says quietly to the actors playing his parents. They look at him, expecting his lines. But something inside Sho changes his lines, ever so slightly.

"I was going to seek out my brother, the Dark Prince. I was just leaving," Sho says carelessly. The actors stare at him.

"Well, my son, I was hoping you could stay at help with the throne," The King says, repeating his lines.

"A fairy has told me to go," Sho says, eyes glinting. "She has told me to seek out my brother."

"Well, then, my son, with all due speed, bring honor to the land, and to me." The King says.

"I shall," Sho declares, bowing, then leaving the room.

"CUT!" Tamaki says. "Interesting. I was expecting more of a eager-to-please type, but this Gold Prince shows people that he's not the kid everyone expects him to be. King! Queen! Could you make these changes to you dialogue…good, good. Let's start it again, from the top!" They say the lines again, but the King and Queen treating Sho like a child. Sho makes it even colder.

"Good. That's all for you guys. If you see Kyoko, Sho or any of the fairies, tell them to come to set D." The producer says, and they leave.

Sho walks away from the set, and immediately finds Ren and Kyoko together in their costumes, sitting at a table, eating doughnuts and talking.

"You guys are wanted." Sho says.

"Alright. Thanks for letting us know. Which set?" Ren asks.

"D," Sho says.

"Let's go, Ren!" Kyoko says, pulling at Ren's costume. "I wonder what scene we're doing!"

"I don't know," Ren says, getting up, and taking Kyoko's hand. They go off, and Sho can't help but look at Kyoko for the longest time.

"I hope it's one in Fairyland…" Kyoko says, looking at Ren. He smiles at her. They make it to the set, and they look at it, Kyoko's eyes going huge and sparkly.

It's the Fairyland that she imagined, with the colors and glitter so bright they had to turn the lights on low until they were actually shooting a scene. There's a huge waterfall that, looking at it for the first time, seems to actually be running backwards, but when you look at it closer, instead of running water there are tiny stones, all sparkling, going up the rock façade.

"Isn't it marvelous? The tech team really outdid themselves," Tamaki comments behind them, and they both jump. "Tiny magnetic crystals, painted to look like water, all going up to that magnet up there." He points up, and they see large black rectangles, like a conveyor belt. "The crystals are each attracted to every other magnet, and they are pulled to the other side, where they drop, thanks to the magnet conveyor that even stronger than this one!" He smiles. "Fascinating thing, isn't it?'

"Yes! It looks so real, too!" Kyoko says, and she runs up.

"It does. Good work," Ren says to the team, and they beam at him. "What scene are we doing?"

"Right now we are shooting the first scene where you two pop in," Tamaki says, and brings the horse unto the set. Ren calms it—it is his horse, after all—and leads it gently into the set, making sure that he wasn't scared. "C'mon, boy," he says softly. He mounts and Kyoko comes over, smiling.

"I love this set!" Kyoko squeals, and he smiles with delight.

"Climb on, this is the scene in Fairyland where you transport all of us here," Ren says.

"OH!" Kyoko says. She hops on, more familiar with Ren's horse after their first scene.

"Go!" Tamaki says, and they start to say their lines.

"Here we are! And look, I even managed to get us to the Reverse Waterfall! Well? Now have you changed your mind?" Kyoko says, pointing to the waterfall, still going up.

"No. I must get the crown. My brother shall not win. Darkness needs to rule the land." Ren says, getting a crystal goblet from his saddlebag. "I can only ask that this task will help the Red Goddess in her workings to ascend me to Mother and Father's good graces." He mutters a silent prayer and goes over to the waterfall. He tries to scoop some up, but he fails. He tries again.

Kyoko laughs despite herself. "That's not going to work. You have to go backwards! That's why it's called the Reverse Waterfall!"

"What?"

"Here!" Kyoko says. She takes the goblet from Ren and the techies fly her upside down, with a fan blowing under her head so the skirt will stay. She gets some of the crystals in his glass and smiles as she hands it to him. "Reverse waterfall!"

"Thank you." Ren says, his eyes filling with compassion, reaching for the glass. But she keeps it away, pouring the glass of crystals back into the fall, where they rise.

"No!" Kyoko says, giggling. "You have to do it!"

"But I don't have wings," Ren argues. "I can't do it like you did." Kyoko points to a tree hanging over the fall.

"Use the tree, like everyone else. The elf's have to use it, same to you." Kyoko says, firmly. "Only fairies can do the way I did." She flutters her wings, thanks to a little fan that's blowing.

Ren climbs the tree and hangs upside down, catching the crystals in the goblet. He then carefully climbs back down, watchful of the glass the entire way. He looks at her. "Where can we find the Red Goddess?"

"The last time I saw her she was in The Fire." Kyoko says, starting to go in a certain direction.

"The Fire?" Ren asks Kyoko, confused.

"It's this Great Tree that burns, but is never burned down. The Red goddess had taken up residence there, if I remember right. We could go there!" Kyoko replies.

"Well…if your sure she's there," Ren says slowly.

"Then come on!" Kyoko says, tugging him along. "We have to walk. The Fire is warded." She takes off opposite direction and they're cut off.

"Good." Tamaki says with approval. "Now we have to do another scene with you and Ren, the one where you leave for Fairyland." They move to that set, and they start their lines again.

Kyoko comes over to Ren, waiting by his horse, and she smiles and giggles lightly.

"Here, now I've finished my task! The Gold Prince is cursed now! We can go into FairyLand….although that stall of food over there is quite yummy-looking…"

"I have to go into the land, we can get some food later….don't you have food like that in Fairyland?" Ren says, peering where Kyoko is pointing. "I have to finish my task." She looks downtrodden, but she nods.

"What is your task, anyways? My sister wouldn't tell me." Kyoko pouts for a second. "Tell me!"

"Well, The Red Goddess didn't tell me much, Fairy-kun. She said something about love…"

"No! It's Aoi! Repeat after me…Aoi!" Kyoko says, shaking his finger at Ren.

"Aoi."

"Very good! Now continue…"

"She said something about loving a fairy. And about bringing her some water from a stream the has a Reverse Waterfall…"

"The Reverse Waterfall? Oh no, you can't do that! It's ever-so dangerous there without wings!" Kyoko cries out. "You can't!"

"Why not? It's just a waterfall!" Ren says, surprise in his voice. "Well, anyway, you can explain it to me when I see it. And for the rest of the task…well, I'll tell you what she said to me later. Now, let's go." He helps Kyoko up, and then they ride out of the crowded market. Tamaki cuts them, and then he smiles at the actors.

"Perfect. Just what I was thinking. Now, it's the Red Goddess and Ren, where the Goddess comes to him in a dream, telling him of his task. Kyoko, you can go on break." She skips off, and they go to a different set, where Ranka was waiting for them.

"Hello." She says.

"Hi." Ren says to her. "Ready to shoot?" She nods precisely and they turn to Tamaki.

"This scene is another dream scene, although both Ren and Ranka are talking to each other, and not like the one with Sho and Kyoko. Ranka will tell Ren about his quest, and Ren will sit and listen. Straight forward enough?" They nod and Tamaki lets them start.

"Hello, Dark Prince." The Red Goddess says evenly. "I have a quest that is worth your while."

"What is it?" He asks her, grave.

"You must journey to our lands of Fey. There, you must find the Reverse Waterfall, and retrieve a perfectly full goblet. And finally, when you give this goblet to me, your chains will be unbound, and you will take the throne, and throw your land in your light. Love and you shall be loved. Hate and you shall be hated."

"Wise words. But how will I cross over?"

"I shall send someone for you. You shall know in your heart when you find her. And she will know and take you by the hand. Sometimes only your heart knows the right path." The Red Goddess say to him, looking at him sharply.

"Alright. I accept this quest. Thank you for finding favor with me." Ren says to her, bowing deeply. She looks at him and smiles.

"Fear not, Dark Prince. Even in the brightest light one can find poisonous shadows." She smiles, and the scene ends.

"Good. You can print that!" Tamaki says cheerfully. "Now, it's time for lunch, all of you be back here at two! I want to shoot another scene, the one of the Light Prince and the Black Fairy!" They all split up, and Kyoko comes out of the dressing room in shorts and a shirt, but with her bright make-up still on, matching the color of her blue tee-shirt.

"Ren!" She calls out, waving her arms. "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

"One minute, Kyoko. I just have to change." Ren says, going into his dressing room. The door clicks shut, and Kyoko sees Sho, wandering around. He spots her, and goes over to Kyoko.

"Hello." Sho says to her, smirking.

_Shall not kill. Shall not kill._ Kyoko chants in her head, her little demons starting to pop out.

"Are you going to lunch? Can I come with you?" He asks evilly.

She finally snaps up, and glares at him. "Go away. No."

He pretends to be sad. "Please, Mogami?"

"I said no."

"Don't be that way, darling. I only wanted to spend some time with you." He says, cupping her face.

"Kyoko!" Ren says, coming out of the dressing room in a simple sweater and jeans. He looks at the scene in front of him, and he decides to step in on behalf of Kyoko.

"Kyoko, were you waiting long?" He says, sliding his arm around her shoulders, ever so subtly pushing Sho out of the way. "I hope I didn't keep you for long."

Kyoko looks towards him, startled, and he gives her a small wink. She smiles brightly at him. "No, not at all, Ren. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Wherever you're going, darling." He says sweetly, smiling at her also.

"What is this?" Sho says. "She's my woman!"

Kyoko looks at him. "Not anymore. Me and Ren…" She trails off, blushing despite herself. Ren smiles brighter. Perfect for the scene, he thinks.

He kisses her cheek lightly for show, and steers her towards the exit, leaving a rather startled Sho in their wake. He leans down, whispering in her ear.

"Nice blush!" He whispers, winking again. She looks at him, her face even redder.

"Ah—um! Thank you! Sho was getting really mean." Kyoko whispers back, looking over her shoulder, looking at the open-mouthed Sho and giggling.

"No problem. Now, for lunch…?" Ren inquires as they start heading towards his car.

"Let's get bentos and eat them in the park!" Kyoko says. He nods, and heads towards a market, and her face gets a little pink. "Thank you for rescuing me from Sho. It's a good thing we're both good actors!"

Ren smiles despite himself and nods. "Yeah. It wasn't a big deal." He pulls into a parallel parking spot, and Kyoko gets out.

"I'll get the bentos!" She says. "My treat." She hops out of the car and goes into the market, smiling. Ten minutes later she reappears, carrying a bag. Ren drives to the park and they sit and open their bentos, which look very good.

"Thank you for the bento." Ren says, eating slowly. Kyoko smiles.

"It was no problem. But you have to each all of it!" Kyoko says, starting to eat hers. She's very hungry. He smiles and slowly eats a piece of octopus. "What's been happening in your life?"

"This is my only job, at the moment, actually," Ren says with a small sigh. "But there was this one modeling offer that I might accept. It's for a new designer, she's very talented. I like her clothes. You might've heard of her, her name is Lizette? She's American, and came here for new inspiration."

"Oh! I remember her name!" Kyoko says. "Her clothes are very nice, if a little too black."

"Yes, that's one of the cons. But still, they look like nice clothes." Ren says. "I think I'll take it." He takes another few bites, and then he puts the lid back on the bento.

"Ren-kun! You have to eat the rest of it!" Kyoko says and he reluctantly opens the bento again.

"I don't like this piece. Do you want it?" Ren says, holding up a piece of his lunch.

"Yes! I love this kind the best." Kyoko says, happily, opening her mouth for the piece of fish. She smiles and the sun shines.

They finish and throw away the food, going back to his car and driving back to the studio, rather quickly because it's almost two. When they get there, they see Sho flirting with some blond woman, and hide smiles as they change back into their costumes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright guys, last take before we knock off this scene for the day. We'll get back to it tomorrow if you guys don't do it right again," Tamaki says. Sho and the actress playing the Black Demon, whose name is Love Lee, nod. Love Lee is the child of a famous singer and her manager. Love is also a genius singer, but she prefers acting. Her father is part Albino, so her skin is lighter than everyone's skin, and she dyed her hair jet black, which also adds to the ghostly sense.

"It's alright, Fuwa-san, I'm sure you'll get it right this time," Love says, mockingly patting Sho on the shoulder.

"Me? What are you talking about?!" Sho says irritably. "This is all you, Lee."

"Cranky? Does little Sho-chan need a break?" She asks him in a simple tone, as if talking to a small child.

"Oh it's on, Lee!" Sho growls. She puts a hand to her heart.

"You would fight with little old me?" She asks tossing a coal-black lock over her shoulder.

"It's on!" Sho yells, leaping up, fist ready.

"Lee! Fuwa! Stop flirting and get on with the scene!" Tamaki yells, smiling slightly to himself. They had good chemistry. "Action!"

"Where am I?" Sho asks, looking around. "What is this place?"

"This is my home. Don't defile it by touching much," Love says looking at him in distaste. "Now, sit and listen like a good boy, and we'll have an offer and a deal before you know it. And then I can get rid of all this light. It's bothering me."

"Oh, you mean my glow?" Sho says with a smirk. "It's quite useful, isn't it?" She looks at him as if he was stupider than she thought.

"On second thought, if you want it done right…" She says to herself, turning away. "He doesn't really need anything…and he's going to die anyway, so what's another, what, four decades give or take? We're all nothingness in the end…"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Sho asks, finally realizing she's bartering with him for something important.

"Your brother. The Dark Prince? He's going to try and stop you. The Red Goddess has seen to it that he will get the throne. But," she cuts him off as he starts to protest. "There are always ways to stop destiny. Actually, there really is no such thing as destiny, so it doesn't matter much anyway…" She turns away, still thinking. She sees a sparkle of light and turns back to Sho. "As I was saying. If you want to retain the throne, you must stop the Dark Prince. And to stop the Dark Prince, you must take his woman."

"Who is this woman? I will kill her! I must keep the throne!" Sho says, a glint in his eye.

"It is not that simple. She is the Blue Fairy," Love says. "You have to kill her at all costs."

"Alright. If it is helpful for me to take the throne, I'll so it." Sho smiles and draws his sword. "I'll be the next king, even if it kills me!" The Black Demon smiles.

"Just what I hoped," she says, and with a final smile, she waves his hand and he disappears.

"Good!" Tamaki says. "Very good. You both can go home. If either of you see Ren and Kyoko-they're usually together so it shouldn't be difficult-inform them I need them on set A." They nod and walk away.

"You still want to fight sissy Sho?" Love says under her breath. "Bring it!"

"Oh, you're on," Shop mutters darkly before going to his dressing room. "You're on!"

"Hi, Mogami-chan!" Love chirps, smiling as she comes over to Kyoko. She bows to Ren. "Tsuruga-sama." He smiles politely at her and she straightens. "You're wanted on set A." She turns to Kyoko. "Do you still want to go shopping with Ranka and I tomorrow?"

Kyoko lights up and smiles. "Of course!"

"Alright, we'll pick you up. You live above the restaurant we went to the other day, right?" Kyoko nods and Love smiles. "Alright, I'll see you at ten!" She walks off and Kyoko smile and turns to Ren. They start walking to Set A, a long walk because they're on the complete opposite side as that set.

"You and Lee-san and Arnold-san are friends?" Ren asks, surprised.

"Yep! We all started talking one of the days," Kyoko says. "They're great. Can't afford the things in most of the stores they shop in, though."

"But what about your checks from the shows you do?" Ren asks.

"Rent, and acting workshops, and I have to pay for my tuition at the high school…" Kyoko says. "And groceries and things."

"Oh. I see," Ren says. "That's a shame."

"It's fun shopping with them though! They're nice," Kyoko says.

"Of course," Ren says. "Out of curiosity, how much is your tuition fee?"

"Oh, about nine hundred thousand yen a year. I've been paying on installation-basis," Kyoko says. "But that's not much for tuition."

"I see," Ren says. _I could swing that. That's really not much…it would be towards a good cause, too…but Kyoko-chan_ (AN: Thank you to whoever informed me it should be chan!) _would never let me…secretly then? Yes, that does have a nice ring to it…or wait. I could call about the Lizette modeling contract...perhaps Kyoko-chan could participate in that..._

"Ren-sama! Kyoko-chan!" Tamaki greets them. "Okay, this is the first night on your travel…I'm sure you know the lines, but I want there to be a small air of…flirtatious behavior, perhaps? Yes, that's the word, now get on with it!" They walk over to the set, where there's a start of a fir going, and Ren's horse, saddled and softly whinnying. Ren walks over to his hors, and Tamaki starts to roll film.

"Aoi-sama," Ren begins. Kyoko turns to him, hands on her hips, and he sighs. "Aoi. Could you get the food out of my pack? We'll eat that tonight. Do you know how to make travel bread?"

"Of course, but I won't need any of the food. I don't need food," Kyoko says. "But I'll make some for you!"She waves her hand at the lumpy packet and he soon smells warm, baked bread, and hot bacon strips.

"Thank you," Ren says.

"Oh course, Dark Prince!" Kyoko says, plopping herself on the ground. "Sit!" He sits too, and smile sat her as he eats a piece of bacon.

"So," he says, swallowing the piece of bacon. "If you don't need to eat, why did you want to stop at that food stall?"

"Well, I don't need to eat, but some foods are impossible to resist!" Kyoko says. "Don't you find things impossible to resist?"

"I see something like that right in front of me," Ren says with a wink, breaking off a piece of bread. "This is really good."

"Oh, I just brought out the natural flavors with magic. And baked the bread, of course," Kyoko says. "It was all in the food."

"I see," Ren says. He finishes the last of the food and stretches. "It was a long day of riding." He yawns. "Do you mind if I sleep?" She shakes her head, and he lays on the ground. "Goodnight, Aoi. Do you not sleep, as well?" She shakes her head again.

"I do, but not enough to go to sleep with you. I'll sleep later. I want to check in on a certain...project of mine. Go to sleep," Kyoko says. Ren las down, and she smiles.

"Okay!" Tamaki says with a grin. "That was good!" He checks his watch. "I have to go to my other project...but we'll continue...the day after tomorrow, correct?" His assistant nods. "Alright, I'll see you then! Good work everyone!" With that, Tamaki and the crew start packing up, and Kyoko and Ren leave and get changed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love and Ranka!" Kyoko calls to them as she passes them. They smile and wave and she gets changed.

"Yahiro?" Ren calls. He comes over. "I need you to make a call for me. About the Lizette thing. Tell her I'll model, but only if Kyoko-chan can model against me."

"Really?" Yahiro asks, surprised. "That's an unusual request, but I can call and ask..." He puts on his gloves and starts to dial. "Hello, oh it's you, Fuyimi-san. Yes, can I talk to Lizette-sama, please?" He pauses. "Yes, Lizette-sama? It's Yahiro, Ren's agent? Yes, hello. It's good to talk to you, too. Ah, yes, the weather here is quite lovely, what about you?" Ren rolls his eyes. "Yes, I was wondering if you have heard of a Mogami Kyoko?" He nods. "Yes, that one. The one in Dark Moon. You enjoyed it too? Ah yes, I particularly liked that scene! It was so vivid, and Kyoko-chan had good facial expressions, like it was really happening! I know, exciting." Ren looks at Yahiro. "Yes, but I called about Ren's modeling job with you, Lizette. Yes, that one. Really? That's interesting...very Ren, indeed!" Ren glares at Yahiro, and he sighs. "Yes, Ren wants to model, but he wants to model opposite Kyoko-chan. Would that be alright? Yes, talk to LME for more details about her. But you'll consider it? Really? Yes, thank you very much! Goodbye." He turns to Ren.

"She said of courrse she's willing to make modifications to suit you, Ren. Kyoko-chan's in. Lizette is calling LME to recruit her," Yahiro says.

"Thank you," Ren says. "Now let's hope she'll take it..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, the ability to write! How useful! Got an idea...and by the way, sidenote!! Ranka and Love are genuinely friends with Kyoko. 'Cause I love them too much to make them evil.

Disclaimer: If I could draw this out, why would I be posting it on Fanfiction . Net?

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," Kyoko says faintly. But I could've sworn you just said modeling contract."

"Yes, Mogami-san," the president says to her excitedly. "Lizette just called! She wants you to model for her!"

"But, I want to be an actress..." Kyoko says.

"Many truly famous people can handle both. Some even sing, too!" He says to her. "Now the job is on Cherry Blossom and 9th, you'll see the signs and the crowd. She's going to take care of everything! She's very nice, you'll do just fine."

"And, the drama..." Kyoko says again.

"Is canceled tomorrow because of Ren-san being in the shoot, too. And since the two main characters are going to be modeling Tamaki is taking a day off from the shoot and you'll continue the day after tomorrow. Okay? Good. Two in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll talk you you later!" He hangs up and she's staring at the phone, surprised.

"Alright, then..." Kyoko says uncertainly. _Oh! The girls!_ She dials the number and Love answers. "I'm sorry, Love! They're making me go to...Eliza? Liza? Something like that...I'm doing a modeling shoot tomorrow, so I can't go shopping! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Kyoko, really. You go have fun...is it Lizette, by the way?" Love asks.

"Yes! Her! She's the one...I don't know why she requested, me, though..." Kyoko says. Love laughs.

"Go with it. She's brilliant, anyways. Have fun!" Love says. "Ranka and I will be fine. I'll call her and tell her."

"Could you?"

"Of course. Good luck tomorrow!" They say their goodbyes and hang up.

"Modeling...interesting," Kyoko says to herself before falling asleep that night.

Kyoko walks up to the building she was instructed to go to the day before and sees that it's a huge hotel. She looks at it, awestruck, before going in and heading to the front desk, where a poshly dressed manager is sitting.

"Hello," Kyoko says.

"Kyoko-sama!" The manager says, stars in his eyes. "I've seen you in Darkmoon! You were brilliant!"

"Oh, thank you," Kyoko says, embarrassed. "But is this where Lizette's photo shoot is?"

The manager nods and hands her a card. "You're all meeting in Suite 5201. Take the elevator. Good day to you, Kyoko-sama!" She smiles and takes the card before heading up the elevator and finding the posh suite. She knocks and a small blond American woman opening the door, wearing a black lace hat with a small veil. Kyoko looks at her clothes and sees that she's wearing a black lace bodice and matching skirt, and dainty vintage gloves. Her face cracks into a smile when she sees Kyoko.

"Kyoko! Kyoko-san?" She cocks her head to one side. "No matter, let's get started! She ushers her in and sees clothes strewn everywhere, mostly in blacks and metallic shades. "I am Lizette. Ren is...somewhere, I think Ian is with him. My assistant," she explains. "But I will prepare you, Kyoko, so let's go! This is your first outfit. I got all your measurements from LME so they all should fit. Come, come, get changed!" She thrusts some clothes at Kyoko and she changes into them, noting the soft textures of the fabrics. She looks in a full length mirror and gasps. She's wearing a blouse with cap sleeves, trimmed with silver embroidery, and a daringly low v-neck with criss crossed silver accents, and a tight skirt that ruffles out slightly at the ends, above her knees. Lizette hands her rounded toe shoes with a long, chunky heel and strap, and she puts them on, grateful for the chunk heel.

"I look good," Kyoko says to Lizette, and she smiles. "I'll call Miranda in for your make-up I'll find the bracelet and...other accessories for this outfit. Miranda!" A tall woman with brown hair and eyes walks in with a blue bag.

"Oh! Nice choice, Lizette," Miranda says. "Let me get my other bag. I'll make you perfect, darling. Sit in the chair at the vanity." Kyoko sits and Miranda picks up a shocking pink bag. "Okay, hold still..."

The Other Room:

"Do you think Kyoko is here yet?" Ren asks, tugging at the collar of his shirt. It's black silk, with a popped collar and two buttons open, exposing a silvery shirt and a black chocker with a symbol hanging on it. He's also wearing extremely tight pants with rips and tears on them, some silver thread weaving through, and black combat boots, along with some various rings and a chunky watch.

"Probably," Yahiro says. "She's usually never late to appointments."

"I know," Ren says. "I hope we can start soon."

"This is your only appointment today," Yahiro points out. "So what's the rush?"

"I was hoping Kyoko and I could go someplace after," Ren mutters.

"Aha! You do like her!" Yahiro says. Ren goes a little pale at the words. "What's the matter?"

"It sounds...odd," Ren comments. "It sounds like I have a crush..."

"I see," Yahiro says. "But it's true." Ren sighs and Yahiro laughs as Lizette walks in the room.

"Ren! Good to see the clothes fit," Lizette says. "And Kyoko is here, we'll be ready to go down in about fifteen minutes or so, Miranda's just putting the final touches on her now." She walks out and Ren smiles secretly to himself.

"Kyoko, you looks smashing, dear," Miranda says. Kyoko looks at herself. Her eyes pop from the slightly dark, cloudy, shadow effect, and her lips are a dark cherry red.

"Wow! That looks so good! Thank you!" Kyoko says with a smile. Lizette walks into the room with a few silver bangles, two rings and a choker.

"Hope the rings are your size," Lizette says, holding them out. Kyoko puts them all on, and the rings are a perfect fit. "No dear, the rings go one on top of each other, see the cross now? And this goes on your other hand, it'll be easier if I attach it." She holds out another piece of material, and Kyoko holds her hand out, and Lizette slips it on. It's a pewter ring on her middle finer, and seemingly impossible braiding, ending with a silver chain with miniature engravings on it. "Perfect. Nothing else is necessary, your hair is already perfect. Let's go! Miranda, fetch Ren for me, please."

"My pleasure," Miranda says, licking her lips. Kyoko feels a small stab of jealousy, and she knits her brows, confused. Miranda walks into the other room, and Lizette and Kyoko walk down the halls to call and elevator.

"Ren!" Miranda calls. "Ren, Yahiro, it's time to go down..." They get up, and she smiles at Ren. "Where's Ian?" They shrug. "My wretched husband...always disappearing!"

"And yet I always come back," Ian mutters from behind Miranda, scooping her up. "Darling, here I am!" She smiles in delight, kissing him on the cheek.

"Honey! Let's go!" He smiles and they walk to the elevator, hand in hand, Ren and Yahiro following.

"Ren!" Kyoko calls when she sees them down the hall. "Hello!"

"Mogami, nice to see you," Ren says. "I was wondering if-" Yahiro's haunting words about him having a crush comes back to him and he stops.

"Ren? What were you wondering about?" Kyoko asks him, cocking her head, revealing her ears (pretend their pierced if they're not.)

"Earrings! I completely forgot about earrings!" Lizette calls, running away from the elevators, just as their opening. "I'll meet you down there. Miranda, here's the key to the room we ordered. I'll be down in a minute!" They go in the elevator and go down to the elegant ballroom they reserved.

Lizette follows them down a few minutes later, and there's a pair of large hoops in her hands. "Sorry Kyoko! I couldn't think of anything better...and Markus should be here any minute-he's our photographer. But anyway, for this shoot I thought it would be more of a formal, diner, dressing type deal. So you two need to act like, well, you're on a date. Dark lit room, candles, the whole bit. Markus! Over here!" She jumps up and waves her arms, and Markus comes over at the group, smiling at Lizette's actions.

"Hello," Markus says, waving his camera. "Cool it, Lizette!" She smiles at him and he kisses her cheek. "Are you two ready?" Kyoko and Ren nod, and Markus smiles. "Let me put in a new roll of film." He swiftly changes the roll and stands ready. "Did you manage to get a quartet?" Lizette nods.

"They're tuning...I said two-thirty be ready...and here they are!" A door opens and four men walk out, all in long tail coats and ties, two with violins, one with a viola and one with a cello. "Good! Now, all you need to do is play whatever you usually play. You're basically here for visual effect." They nod and go over to a small stage. "Now, go over to that table and do whatever you want, there's going to be food and you can even dance if you want." Lizette smiles. "We," she gestures to Miranda, Ian and herself, "have to go around to a couple places. Refills, accessories, stuff like that. We'll be back after the shoot. Good luck!" They walk out and Yahiro leaves as well. Markus smiles at them.

"Go on," he says. The lights dim and Ren and Kyoko look at each other.

"Shall we go?" He asks, holding her arm. She takes it with a smile, looking up at him, and it's the first picture.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay, so I broke my laptop. A few months ago. I've been waiting for it to be fixed (considering that the next TWO chapters were on that hard drive.) I've given up on waiting!! . So I've just re-written the next chapter(s). Hahaha, it'll be fun to see how badly I deviated from the original plot...bear with me, readers!!! I'm sorry!!! (I've been assuming it would be fixed soon...obviously not.) So, I (somewhat) proudly present the next chapter of Fairy Love. (And if you guys could give me a new title for this fic, that would be lovely.)

(Page Break!)

"Okay, guys, you can order dinner, or go over to that bar and drink a little. Actually..." Markus says, thinking. "Could you go over to the bar for a couple shots? It's over by the quartet...maybe you could dance afterward?" The oblige and walk over to the bar, Ren getting Kyoko a glass of wine, and one for himself as well.

"Thank you!" Kyoko says, taking a small sip. She turns towards Markus. "What do you want us to do?"

"First, could you maybe sit on a bar stool with Ren besides you...yes, cross your legs, however it feels natural. Maybe clink you glasses together? No, don't move your torso as much...perfect." He takes a picture and they take another sip. She smiles at him and it's another picture. She hops down off the stool and Markus tells her to wait.

"Stay like that and make a few poses, please," he says. "Yes, that's good, that's perfect!" He smiles as he clicks, with Kyoko with various poses and expressions on her face. "Now, would you mind dancing?" They go over and Ren bows gracefully, and that's another shot.

"Kyoko-chan?" Ren murmurs in her ear, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" The quartet begins a new song as Kyoko takes Ren's hand with a small smile. Another shot. They begin to waltz, slowly at first, but then they are up to speed, and Ren leans her down for a dip. Another shot. He twirls her, another shot.

(Page Break!)

Meanwhile:

"Excuse me, Director-sama, I swore I didn't hear you," Sho says into his cell phone. "You want me to do what?"

"It's this new band from LME. They have total confidence in her and her band. They're up-an-coming, but amazing."

"And why exactly do I have to collaborate my song with them?" Sho asks.

"We thought the acoustic was lovely, however..." Tamaki coughs. "We were hoping for a more upbeat. This band is exactly the image we wanted, and you would have complete control over the music. They have drums, another guitar, synthesizer...the singer is superb as well. She wants to meet you."

"Just like every other fan girl I know," Sho mutters to himself. He clears his throat. "Give me her number and we'll set up a meet."

"Actually, I've already set up something. After you finish you performance tonight there's a coffee house, small, quiet, a block down the way. The Bean Brick. An hour after the show, she's going to meet you there. You'll know who it is." He pauses. "Just don't get excited."

"Alright. What's her name?"

"It's a surprise."

"Surprise? Look, Director-sama..." Sho begins. "I'm really not comfortable with this, and..."

"Look, we have it all worked out. She's a genius. I have total faith in her. She wanted her identity to be a surprise, and we made it a surprise. But she's coming from a concert, too, and she'll still be in stage gear."

Sho sighs. "Alright, fine. That's midnight, right?"

"Yeah. So don't be late." The phone clicks.

(Page Break!)

Sho curses his bad luck, running past the arena he was just performing in. He went the wrong way yet again, and now was ten minutes late to his Bean Brick meeting with some supposed musical genius. He sees the "Bean Brick" sign and sprints for the door, opening it as the bell jingles above the door. He stops cold when he sees the girl he knows he's looking for.

The infamous KYS:S. All of them, sitting and talking while drinking coffee in giant mugs. They were almost famous, underground but too popular to truly be underground. They were amazing, their electronica was unrivaled. It was said that they were going to produce their first studio album soon, but Sho keeps his composure and looks them over.

He first notices their drummer, Yukito, or Retsu. He was an admirable drummer, and he wore a bright pink shirt with black splatter paint, shaking his rag top brown hair out of his eyes. His eyes sparkle with mischief as he kisses his boyfriend, their guitarist and part-time delinquent Shade, or Kage while performing. He's sitting next to Yuki, hand intertwined with his, smiling at some of the things that make his boyfriend laugh loudly, and sipping his coffee.

Then the most famous of the trio, Luna, or Kallisti. She wore her full stage gear as Tamaki had said, neon green contacts, and bright pink wig. The wig's long hair cascades down her tight tee-shirt clad shoulders and down to the fluffy tutu skirt and leggings. The tee-shirt is white, but she added an aqua blue lace bustier, and the tutu skirt was the same color as her eyes, while the leggings black with horizontal slashes ending at the bright purple converse high tops. Her leg moves slightly and he even sees a trace of purple fishnets underneath.

"Luna? Or Kallisti?" Sho asks, walking to the table. She nods and his sits.

"Kalli. I trust you know Yuki, Shade?" Shade nods while Yuki grins and hold his hand out. Sho shakes it and smiles a little. "Anyway, we were signed on to help you with your song?" She gestures to the sheet music out in front of her. "We took a look at it."

"It's good!" Yuki says, bouncing up and down from excitement. "But we want to make it better!"

"Better? How so?" Sho asks. "I like it how it is, really."

"Well the problem is is that it's supposed to be a fluffy drama, and your director thought that the best solution would be to bring in us to help. I was more than willing after I took a look at the song. It's brilliant, but I think we need some reworking and some more pop and electronic, less...strum?" Yuki looks at Shade. "I don't know, I'm just the drummer."

"Strum is the word," Shade confirms. "And I agree. More electric guitar."

"So we reworked it, same rhythm and base harmony, but I put it to the synthesizer and guitar, alternatively. And I had Shade sing your parts. Tell me if you like it. And here's the original sheet music, don't worry, we have photocopies. Feel free to change whatever you like." Kalli says. "Our number's inside, usually you'll be talking to me or Shade, 'cause we don't trust that baka with the phone." She hands Sho a manilla folder and a cassette tape.

"Hey!" Yuki says indignantly.

"And, well, we'll be in touch, yeah? Alright, we've got stuff to do, so...we'll see you whenever," Kalli stands up and the other two do the same, leaving Sho in the coffee shop. He looks down at the items and sighs.

"KYS:S, huh?" He murmurs to himself.

(Page Break!)

"Congratulations, guys!" Tamaki says. "We finished the first hour of filming! One-and-a-half more hours until we can call shooting a wrap!" He looks over his notes. "We can stop for today. But be ready tomorrow, we've got some shooting to do!" The cast and crew wander off, and Kyoko finds Ren in the crowd, or, more accurately, Ren finds her.

"Kyoko-chan," Ren says. She smiles a greeting at him. "Lizette-san called Yahiro to tell him that he developed the film. She wants us to see it and help her decide. She said tonight would be perferable."

"Okay!" Kyoko says. "I'm not doing anything tonight...want to get supper before?" Ren nods. "Okay! Let me get changed, then." They promise to meet in twenty minutes, and Kyoko skips to her dressing room to get changed.

Twenty minutes later and Kyoko emerges to find Ren waiting for her in a sea foam green shirt and acid wash jean, accenting each other perfectly. She smiles and fluffs out her purple skirt, topped with a white button down shirt and knee socks, completed with heeled loafers. Ren flashes a brief, but there nonetheless, smile at her and they walk to his car. They get in and drive to the same hotel where they had the shoot.

They go to the same room, and Lizette opens the door, this time wearing a delicate-looking dress made entirely out of black lace. She ushers them inside and they notice that a table has been set up, already arranged with rows of pictures, about five rows each with nine pictures. Lizette smiles at them both, and Miranda, Markus and Ian walk in from the connecting door. She gestures to the table.

"Want to take a look?" She asks. They go over, Kyoko slightly trailing, apprehensive as it was her first photo shoot. She gasps. That woman in the photos could not be her. She was too pretty, and the clothes fit her too well. Ren smiles. They complimented each other nicely, his understated camera-personality blending with the way she set the camera on fire. He moves just a little bit closer to her, and Lizette smiles in satisfaction.

Kyoko was not the first, second, or even the third choice for the modeling job. She had only complied on a suspicion, and it had paid off when she saw they way they were with each other, both on film and off, how Ren always gave off that aura of extreme love and affection for her, quietly hidden in his deep personality and radiance. She grinned as Kyoko moved closer towards him as well, and went over to the table, looking at the shots upside-down.

"They're all so good, Lizette-sama, your clothing is amazing," Kyoko says, almost but not quite outlining the skirt she was wearing with awe.

"So, are any of them your favorite?" Lizette asks, smiling as Kyoko points to the one that's Lizette's favorite pose as well. It's of Kyoko leaning back on a bar stool, face hidden in shadows, white Ren's behind her chair, leaning to brush his lips against hers (which didn't actually happen in the shoot). Kyoko blushes, but she points to it anyway.

"It shows off my outfit well, and also gives a hint of the jeans and boots," Kyoko says.

"Well said," Lizette says. "Ren?"

"That is a good shot, however I like this one better...it just seems to sell your clothing," Ren says, pointing to the shot of Ren dipping Kyoko on the ballroom floor. "It had just the right amount of light, and the quartet is obscure enough to give more focus to us, but also draw you in, a...mysterious aura, if you will." Lizette smiles again with delight.

"Both my favorite, both going to be featured in advertisements and the like when my newest line comes out," Lizette says, the other members of her team nodding in confirmation as well. "I'd love to have you model for me again, Kyoko, Ren. You were a great team. You really lit up the camera!" She smiles, shaking both of their hands. "I can assure you, we'll be in touch again." They smile and then make their goodbyes, walking out of the apartment again.

"Those two..." Lizette says with a soft smile.

"They acted just like us when we first got crushes on each other," Miranda says with a smile, pulling Ian in for a kiss. Lizette's smile get wider.

(Page Break!)

SHO'S APARTMENT:

"Dammit!" Sho says, after listening to perfect pop/punk-electronica for his song, and the perfect combination for the show.

A/n: Short chappie, it will get better though! Promise! And it'll be out soon! I'm sorry!!!! I didn't realize I had a major dry spell since...March?! I'm a terrible FF writer!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Another chapter! I know, it must be a miracle. I'm also considering wrapping this up soon...like, after they finish shooting. Sorry guys! But I have other fics in the works, One Piece, Harry Potter, Tamora Pierce...all over the board. If anyone wants to give me reading/watching material, like animes or manga to watch/read, books, (if I can get my hands on them of course) to take a look at (such as links or titles/authors) I'll be happy to come up with fanfics for those. Except for Twilight/Stephanie Meyer, because the last book completely destroyed my love for that series.

Also: STOP REVIEWING ABOUT THE -KUN THING!!!!!!!!! I cannot tell you how pissed off it makes me every time I get a review alert in my email and I think, "My reviewers love me!" and click open and it reads, "It's not supposed to be -kun for Kyoko because she's a girl." I KNOW! I'm just too lazy to fix it seeing as it is only like, two chapters, and then I GOT THE MESSAGE AND FIXED IT. GRRRRRR! Also, while I'm thinking about it the when I published this what, a million years ago, and I got a message two days ago about the FIRST chapter which said that everyone called her Kyoko-chan now but I don't think they did in the chapters that were released at the time I first published the first chapter of Fairy Love. GR! And the stupid, Yahiro thing!! I know his name by now!!!!

Sorry that was my rant of the day.

Oh, and mosey on down to my Author page for my poll about this fic. I'm not going to include any more drama plot until then.

But enough with that. Onward to the good stuff!

(Page Break!)

Sho sat in the studio, tuning his guitar as the rest of his collaborative members come in. Since it's studio work, they've forgone their flashy stage makeup, hair, and clothing, and Sho is relieved to see them not as dressed up.

Kalli, he noticed, had black hair with thick silver streaks that made her appearance, with the effect of her natural eye color of blue-purple, look unnatural but striking. Shade and Yuki both seemed to have their usual hair color and eye color from when he first met with them at the Bean Brick. But they all wore simple jeans and tees, for which Sho was grateful, because that was what he decided upon this morning for this studio session.

It did seem, he mused, that Yuki and Shade were together. Not that it mattered of course, but they did look good together, Shade's more adult nature accented by Yuki's almost puppy-manner.

"Hey," Kalli says, waving to him with a slight, but not almost, smile. "Ready to record?"

"Sure," Sho says. "Hey, Yuki, Shade." Shade nods while Yuki smiles and waves to him, excited.

"Don't mind Yuki, he somehow found where we hid the coffee," Kalli says with a sigh. "It'll wear off in a couple hours." Sho shrugs, not caring. "So, make any changes?"

"Yeah..." Sho says. Kalli turns to Shade and Yuki. "Get ready, and when I say get ready don't make out and then tune and set up in the last thirty seconds." Yuki makes a sad face, but Shade drags him into the recording booth and they reluctantly start to set up and tune respectively.

Sho shows her new pages of composition, deciding to rewrite rather than to make the slight, but changes nonetheless that he made to the music.

"I changes the synthesizer part, and the guitar part o include me as well, to make two chords that coincide with each other, and made the synthesizer part more complex, but only slightly...the drum part was kept the same except for the bass that I added to the bridge. Otherwise it's all the same." Sho looks at her, slightly nervous. Kalli looks over all three parts, humming lightly.

"I like it," she says. "Good job. Let's play it, and see how it works out." Sho nods, and they enter the recording booth. "Guys! C'mon!" They're in the center of the room, kissing and trying to get each others shirts off. They break off.

"Alright, alright," Shade says. He goes over to his guitar, and Yuki sits behind his drum kit. Kalli pulls out her synthesizer, and warms up quickly while Sho grabs metal music stands, and they put their music on it.

"Ready?" Sho asks. KYS:S nods. They begin, starting with the synthesizer, adding bass drum and soft guitar before a cymbal crashes and they really let loose. Kalli sings into the mic, the first part, as she sings her breathy punk.

"I don't want to look at you, see you anymore

the love I had for you, Saiai, disappeared long ago.

Then why am I going back to you?

I am no mazihisuto

but I'm

no me without you, Saiai.  
Though I cannot stand the thought of you

Since my heart had died and gone along with you, Omaesan."

Sho joins in for the chorus, the song was turning out very well.

"I think this is a koikokoro

Our saisho.

I want this to last, my saiai, my koishii.

Never leave me,

never leave me."

"Oh! Oh!"

This time it's Sho's verse, and he grins as he plays, the key changing and the synthesizer taking the melody, which he made more complex. But suddenly he stops, and the others notice and stop with him.

"What?" Kalli asks, confused. "It was going pretty well."

"No. It's these words. I liked them with the strum but this feels...wrong..." Sho says. Kalli thinks about it, and then nods with him.

"I know what you mean, Sho-san," Kalli says. "I got that feeling, of course, but then again we were hired merely to transpose it into our genre of music, not come up with new lyrics. "

"Let's call it quits for today, then. We'll come back tomorrow and work on it. I'll come up with lyrics...or do you want to work on them together, Kalli?" Sho asks. She considers, then nods.

"I had some ideas," Kalli says.

"Excellent. I have to go on set today, do you want to come with me and work on it during breaks?" Sho asks. She nods, reaching into her pocket and tossing Shade a keyring.

"Leave it in my room," Kalli says. "And only do your nasty things in your room, got it?" Yuki giggles, and Shade smiles, before they leave. "So how are we getting there?" Sho smiles, holding out his own set of key rings.

(Page Break!)

ON SET:

Kalli and Sho were busy putting their heads together for their new song, which Tamaki gave them permission to do so, though he had liked the original. Still, he did feel the words were not right for the pop-punk feel he wanted.

"Feel free to use English or Japanese," he says. They nod and start working on a piece of paper, a chorus they liked already finished.

"Fuwa-san," Ren says, making Sho look up in surprise. "Tamaki-sama wanted you in set A."

"Alright," Sho says. "I'll be back." Kalli nods, scratching out more words on the paper, another combination of Japanese and English.

"Who's this?" Yahiro says, looking at the girl in front of Ren and Kyoko, both still in costume.

"I don't know. She was with Fuwa Sho, though," Ren says to him. Yahiro nods, looking over the pretty girl, no older than twenty. He smiles, going over to her.

"Hello," he says to her.

"Hey," Kalli says, looking up at the handsome face looking back at her. She smiles. "I'm here with Sho, to work on the new title song."

"Really?" Yahiro says. "I thought they already decided on something for that."

"No, me and my band were hired to add a little more punk-pop to it," Kalli says. "I'm Luna, from KYS:S."

"I love them!" Yahiro says with a wide grin. He thought he'd seen her face before. "I thought your hair was pink."

"Nope, a wig," she says with a small smile. She turns back to her paper with a frown. "I'm sorry, I'd really like to talk with you...here, maybe we can go for coffee later? Maybe dinner?" She pauses, then softly laughs. "I never told you my real name, either! It's Kallisti, you can call me Kalli."

He smiles. "I'm Yahiro. I'm Ren's manager."

"Oh, that guy? He's really famous! Must be a cushy gig," she comments, more focused on her work in front of her.

"Yes, I suppose," Yahiro says. "Lots of bottom feeders trying to get their way to the top, though."

"Hmm..." Kalli says, finally figuring something out that will work. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Work? I understand," Yahiro smiles, taking out a business card and handing it to her. "For coffee." He takes out a pen, scribbling a number on the back. "Personal cell."

She grins, a genuine smile, and tears off a section of the legal pad she's writing on, putting down a number. "Just so, you know, you can recognize the number and all," she says with a smirk. "Bye..." she shyly smiles again before scribbling even more on the legal pad, finally come up with something useable. Yahiro gets up and goes back over to Kyoko and Ren, shock at seeing Yahiro do something not-work related during work. He grins.

"I couldn't help myself," he says with a shy grin. "She was cute." Ran looks at him. In all of his year working with Yahiro, that was the first time he'd seen something like that.

Sho comes back over to the table, and she shows him the pad. He nods, enthusiastic about the words, pointing to the missing section. She shrugs, but suppresses a sly smile coming onto her face.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head over," she says. "Now..."

A/n: I know, short. But still, at least I'm writing!! Also, I'm not going to write anymore until I get some opinions on my poll. I need the input. So go over and vote!!


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Love 8

It's been awhile, I know. I've just been lazy. Sorry! Anyway, I have a new chapter. Wrapping it up soon, I project four chapters? Hopefully I can condense it to three...anyway, here goes nothing...oh, and I'm planning on making the drama a two-three part thing on the end, to explain that entire story. So from here on out, no more drama plot.

[BREAK!]

Ren approaches Kyoko after the director calls it wraps for today, undoing her rather elaborate blue gloves, the pewter clasps getting stuck in the process. He looks at her helplessness, and the ends of his lips upturn slightly.

"Tsuruga-kun! Help me!" Kyoko pleads, holding up her mass of hands, the poor gloves looking horribly mangled. He takes her hand, and starts to undo the mess she created. "Thank you!" She smiles at him, and he looks up for a second to see her face.

"Since we never really got to eat dinner-" The restaurant they tried to dine at was very crowded, and by the time they got a table the had to leave. "-so I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight! If you weren't busy."

Ren, finally freeing her hands, and slipping her gloves off of her delicate hands, hands them to her. "Of course. I'd like that. Is five-thirty too early?" Kyoko shakes her head. "Alright, then."

"I gotta get changed. See you then!" Kyoko says with a laugh, darting away with a wave. When she's finally out of his sight, he softly smiles and turns to get changed himself.

[BREAK!]

"Moshi-moshi, Yashiro Yukihito speaking," he answers automatically into his cell, gloves already on and waiting.

"Yashiro-san? Uhm...this is Tskuimen Kallisti? Kalli?" the caller says, almost timidly. "You and I talked a little at the studio of the drama I was hired to play for..."

"Ah, yes!" Yashiro says excitedly. "Kalli-chan, how are you?"

"Good, good, Yashiro-san, I was wondering, wondering..." Kalli glares at the two on her couch looking at her in approval and encouragement.

"Please, if I can call you Kalli-chan, you can call me Yukihito...Yuki," he says with a faint smile.

"Yuki-san, then. Do you want to go for maybe supper? Or coffee, like you originally said. I love coffee and food, so it doesn't really matter either way..." she smacks herself for starting to babble like a pubescent girl, and for even trusting this man so quickly.

"I'd love to do dinner. Say, tonight?" Yashiro says, now fully smiling.

"Tonight?" Kalli repeats. Yashiro nods, then remembers he's on a phone.

"Tonight," he confirms. "Unless you're busy."

"It's just, I have a show," Kalli says helplessly. "We don't go on until twenty-thirty..."

"Ah," Yashiro says. "Where are you playing?"

"The Hot Box," Kalli responds. "But you don't have to...we'll just go some other time, then. Sorry!"

"It's perfectly fine," Yashiro says, a plan starting to form already. "How about lunch tomorrow?"

"That's good! That's a good time!" Kalli says. "I'll be hanging around Tsuruga-san's set anyway, working on the song, so that's good."

"Good," Yashiro says. "I'll see you then, then?"

"Yes," Kalli says. "I gotta go. I have rehearsal and sound check, and then..."

"Of course," Yashiro says. "Just to be curious, but what's you're favorite kind of food? A certain place?"

"There's a ramen noodle place over on M Street that I adore. All of us do," Kalli says. "It's called the Noodle Baron."

"I see," Yashiro says. "And your show starts at twenty-thirty?"

"No, the doors open at seven," Kalli says. Suddenly Yuki grabs the phone from Kalli's hands, running away with it.

"Now, if you wish to date our precious Kallisti-which you really should attempt, she's never been this nervous about a phone call, you must be special-you must know four important things for tonight. One, she'll probably look for you at the Hot Box. Two, we have to be there at six, major hint, three, her favorite type of ramen is the chicken curry and four, if you break her heart, your head will roll," Yuki says, utterly cheerfully but Yashiro notes the incredible seriousness behind his words. "So you should perform some magic and be there!"

"Okay," Yashiro says. "I can do that."

"All of it?" Yuki asks, suspicious.

"Yes," Yashiro says. "I have to go. It's almost four now, correct?"

"Yup!" Yuki says. "I'll tell Kalli that you had to go." With that, he hangs up and returns to the room where Shade has Kalli restrained. "He had to go!"

"What did you do!" Kalli shrieks at him. "You, too!" She yells at Shade, smacking him upside the face. "What's your problem?" Shade merely smirks, in on the plan, and they continue their banter as they go to their rooms to get ready before heading to the Hot Box.

[BREAK!]

"Hey, what should I wear?" Ren asks, completely out of the blue to Yashiro in the car.

"To what? There's nothing scheduled for you tonight!" Yashiro says, hurrying to his planner for Ren.

"Kyoko-chan and I are going out tonight," Ren informs him. "What should I wear?"

"I would think clothes," Yashiro says loftily. "Other than that..."

"Like what?" he asks. He pauses. "Never mind. I'll figure something out. I'll drop you off at your apartment." He makes a turn and Yashiro can sense the conversation was closed.

[BREAK!]

"What should I wear?" Kyoko asks Love in a rush as she bursts into the dressing room.

"To what?" Love asks, taking off her dark make-up in front of a mirror.

"Ren-san and I are going to supper!" Kyoko explains in a rush. "And I don't know what to wear!"

"Really?" Love says in amazement, turning to Kyoko. "Didn't think that guy had a heart. Well, Ranka-chan and I will come over and help you out. She's good with make-up and hair, and I'm good with clothes. Ah, I have a date, but I can make her come to wherever you're going."

"You have a date? With who?" Kyoko asks.

"Her name's Kanae," Love says with a smile. "It's our first date. She was very shy about it."

"Kanae! Moko's name is Kanae!" Kyoko says with excitement. "She's an actress, too!"

"Oh, you're Kyoko, then?" Love says with amusement. "She talks about you. You guys are really good friends." Love pulls out her phone, dialing a number and leaving a voicemail. "Kanae-chan, it's me, Love. Will you meet me outside the Noodle Baron? I'm helping Kyoko-chan get ready for her date tonight. Thanks!"

"I didn't know Moko liked..." Kyoko says, trailing off. "Not that I have a problem with it, but still."

"We're both bi," Love says. "It's no big deal, we both prefer boys anyway. But there's something nice about Kanae-chan."

"Okay," Kyoko says. "I'm so confused!"

"Ranka-chan!" Love calls across the dressing room. Ranka turns to them, in the middle of changing into her clothes.

"What?" She asks.

"Come help me get Kyoko-chan ready for her date tonight!" Love calls back.

"With who?" Ranka asks, coming over.

"Tsuruga-san!" Love says.

"Oh really?" Ranka says with a grin. "I'll be happy to help. Let me just finish getting ready, and we'll go. Do you know where you're going?" Kyoko shakes her head. "We'll work around that."

[BREAK!]

"You look stunning, Kyoko-chan!" Love says with a flourish. "I love it!"

"As do, I," Ranka says. "She's ready for just about anything." Kyoko looks at them with wide eyes, looking at herself in the mirror.

Lovehad chosen a peasant top with puffed sleeves and a loose neck, tightening under her breasts with some lacing, all done in subtle shades of ivory and gold. The shirt ended an inch above the neckline of her skirt, a tight chocolate brown pencil skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees. They paired it with low heel knee-high lace-up boots in the same color brown and ivory over-the-knee socks.

Ranka had given her a brown newsboy cap and carefully did her makeup, simple liner and beige eyeshadow with glossy, rosy lips. She looked classy and elegant, and still very natural to Kyoko herself.

"I love it!" Kyoko says with a wide grin. "It's so cute!" Her wooden bracelets, inlaid with gold pattern, clunk on her wrist as she gives them both hugs, and on her neck is the necklace Ren had given her. Both girls insisted she wear it once they had heard where it had come from. She smiles again, and then walks downstairs with them, into the busy shop.

"Kyoko-chan," Ren says, coming up to the trio. His eyes are wide, and Ranks and Love smile to themselves. He's wearing tailored jeans, a dark wash with a button down, collared shirt in a dark green and black loafers. "You look lovely."

"Really?" Kyoko asks with a bright smile. "Thank you!"

He holds out his hand. "Shall we go?" She nods, and turns to the girls with a smile. "Thanks for the help!" With that, they turn to leave, hands clasped.

[BREAK!]

"Late, late, late," Yashiro says with a shake of his head. He had changed out of his suit and into more casual clothes for a concert, beat-up, comfy jeans and a shimmery black button down, the sleeves rolled up and a couple of the buttons undone, throwing his black and silver checked tie off-kilter. On his feet were black converse, and he had changed out of his wire-rimmed glasses for his old horn-rimmed black plastic glasses. In his hurry into the Noodle Baron, he bumps into someone, and he looks up in surprise.

"Ah, my apologies," he says quickly. "Ren?" He looks to his companion. "Mogami-san?"

"Yashiro?" Ren says, shocked at his manager's appearance. He looked like a punk groupie. "What are you doing here...?" To his confusion, Yashiro blushes slightly.

"I was getting some ramen..." he says.

"All the way down here?" Ren asks.

"Hello, Yashiro-kun!" Kyoko says with a smile. "Are you here for the ramen? It's very good, I love it! Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to be a bother," he says with a wry smile. "I'm gonna order some quickly, I have an...appointment at six." He glances at his watch. "And I'm gonna be late."

"Then let me go get some!" Kyoko says. "Ren-san, I'll be right back. What kind of ramen would you like?"

"Chicken curry," he says. "I need a lot of it though, for four people."

"On it!" she says with a small salute. She disappears back into the restaurant, and Ren turns to his manager, seizing the opportunity.

"So what are you doing here?" Ren asks, his arms crossed.

"I wanted ramen," Yashiro says, trying to play it cool.

"And looking like that?" Ren asks. "I don't think I've ever seen you without a suit, and I didn't even know you owned glasses like that."

"They're my back-up pair," Yashiro says. "And I don't always have to wear a suit."

"Your shirt's not tucked in," Ren notes. "And you're hair is messy, and your tie is crooked!" He stares at Yashiro in disbelief. "What have you done with my manager?" Yashiro scuffs one shoe, and looks down.

"I'm going to the Hot Box," he finally says.

"Why?" Ren asks. He had never known his manager to be the party type, much less one to go to the crowded, rowdy Hot Box.

"I'm going to watch KYSS play," Yashiro says. "And meet up with them before."

"Ah," Ren says, all coming clear. "I see." He raises an eyebrow. "You do know she's only eighteen, right?" Yashiro give a curt nod.

"I'm only twenty-six!" Yashiro says in protest.

"Only," Ren repeats. "That's a big difference."

"Meh," Yashiro says. "I don't think either of us care."

"If you say so," Ren says. "How are you getting in?" Yashiro raises his eyebrow in turn.

"You think only famous actors get perks?" Yashiro says. "They're with LME, and I'm a big-shot manager. I'll have no problem."

"Sneaky," Ren comments, appraising his manager again. He wasn't one to abuse power, and this was the first time he's every used his manager status for something other than helping Ren. And besides that, he's never dressed this way before. "You've dressed this way before?"

Yashiro shrugs. "Teens, early twenties...you didn't know me well when we first started out, did you?" Ren doesn't blink. "He paired me with you because you were so serious. President, I mean. It did thoroughly ground me when I actually had to do things and your name started garnering attention."

"I can't imagine you as a hard party-goer," Ren says suspiciously. "You always seemed to be responsible." Yashiro laughs.

"The first six months, I came into work more hungover than sober," Yashiro says. "And did I ever wear a suit back then?" Ren thinks, and remembers the early months with Yashiro. He had always worn casual clothes, jeans and sports jackets.

"You're right," Ren says. "I can't believe..."

"I still have all of my party clothes," Yashiro says with a slight smirk. "Wild times. I think fashion has changed...unless leather pants are still in..." Their conversation is cut off as Kyoko returns.

"Here you go!" she says, handing him a large paper bag.

"How much...?" he asks, pulling out his wallet, attached by a silver chain, Ren notes again. Kyoko shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it!" Kyoko says. "She said it was on the house."

"Well..." Yashiro says. "If you insist..." Kyoko nods again with another smile, and he checks his watch again. Ten to six. The Hot Box was a good half-hour on foot from M Street. "Do you know where I could call a taxi?"

"I'll drive," Ren says. "It'll cut your time, you'll get there by six." Yashiro smiles at his friend. "It's no problem."

"Thank you," Yashiro says, climbing into the back of his car. They ride in relative silence, and he reaches the Hot Box. Two to six. "I'll repay you somehow," Yashiro promises.

"Don't worry about it," Ren says. With that, Yashiro gets out with a wave to Kyoko and heads to the back entrance, and Ren speeds away.


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Love 9

A/n: Working, working, working!

[BREAK!]

Ren and Kyoko finally reach their destination, and get out. "Where are we?" Kyoko asks. They were at the beach, and she stares up at the building, a large hotel, which looks like a...

"It's called the Sandcastle," Ren says. "I thought you would like it." He takes her hand again, and they walk into the hotel, and get in the elevator, Ren pressing the top floor button. The short ride up is spent in comfortable silence, and they get out when the elevator dings. She gasps. The view is incredible, both of the ocean and of the city before them. A host approaches.

"Welcome to the Sandcastle restaurant, I trust you have a reservation?" he asks politely, glancing at the two of them.

"Under Tsuruga," Ren says. The host checks his book.

"Ah, yes, right this way," he says, leading them over to a small booth overlooking the ocean. They slide in. "Your waiter is named Fuji-san, I wish you the finest of meals." He hands them menus and then departs. Kyoko keeps looking around, both at the magnificent view and the atmosphere of being in a large sandcastle.

"I feel so tiny in this place!" Kyoko says with a laugh. "Like I'm really in a sandcastle!" Ren gives a ghost of a smile.

"I had hoped you would like it," he reiterates. "It has a charm to it, doesn't it?" Kyoko nods, before turning to the menu. "I hope you like seafood."

"Of course," she says. "It sounds good..."

"I'm Fuji-san, your waiter tonight," a voice says, coming over to them. "May I get you both some wine, perhaps?"

"Kyoko?" Ren asks.

"I'll just have a water, please," Kyoko says. "I don't think I'd do well with alcohol."

"I'll have the same, then," Ren says.

"Very well, then, I'll have that right out for you," Fuji says. "Anything to begin?"

"I think we'll need a minute," Ren says. The waiter nods and then leaves.

"Ren-kun?" Kyoko asks in a small voice. He looks up. "I don't think we should pay this much for seafood."

"Who said anything about paying?" Ren says with a small smile. "And even if we did, I wouldn't let you pay at all."

"I would feel bad. I already do feel bad about even thinking about paying so much for food!" Kyoko says earnestly.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Ren asks. "We can. I wouldn't mind."

"Um...I don't know..." she hedged. "Where would we go?"

"We could go back to my apartment and we'll make something there. Together," Ren says. "We have a view there, still," he gives a small chuckle, and she gives him a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asks again, not wanting his nice plans to go to ruin. He nods his confirmation, just as Fuji-san comes back with the waters. He gets, up and helps her up, too.

"Your waters..." Fuji asks.

"We'll just be going. I trust there is no cost for water," Ren says evenly. Fuji-san shakes his head. "Then we're leaving. It's more to Kyoko-chan's tastes than a mark against this restaurant." He gives a polite smile and he leads her off, a hand on the small of her back.

They get in the car, and begin the short drive to his apartment. "I hope I wasn't being too forward," Kyoko says. "I didn't mean for us to leave."

"We could go back," Ren says. "I wouldn't mind."

"No, no, I like the sound of dinner at your place!" Kyoko says quickly. "I just felt out of place in such an upscale restaurant."

"Ah," Ren says. "Then let's see what we have at my house." He makes an exit and she softly smiles.

[BREAK!]

"Lee-san?" Sho asks in surprise, seeing his co-actress on the ship. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," she says in disbelief. "Why are you going to the island?"

"Just to clear my head for a bit," Sho says. _And to get you out of my mind,_ he silently adds. The younger girl infuriated him, and he didn't want to be anywhere on the same island, much less the same Tokyo. And now he was stuck on a ship for her for at least another half hour, and another hour back!

"I see. Well, Fuwa-san, I need to get back to my date," Love says.

"Date? With who?" Sho responds, inwardly angry, much to his surprise. He didn't think he was harboring such feelings, and he also didn't think it would hurt to hear the words from her mouth.

"Love-chan?" A voice, a distinctly female voice, calls. "Where did you go?"

"I'm right here, Kanae-chan," Love says with a smile, turning towards the call. _Why can't she smile at __me like that?_ Sho thinks, then mentally smacks himself. He didn't do that kind of stuff!

"Oh, here you are!" Kanae says with a smile. She turns towards her companion. "And who's this?"

"This is Fuwa-san. He's the one I'm doing the drama with," Love says, grabbing Kanae's hand. Sho longs for her hand to hold, too, and he reels. First she's with his Love, and then she's dares to not know who he is? His eyes narrow slightly.

"Hello," Sho says with an awkward smile. "I should best be going."

"Ah, yes, sure," Love says. "It was nice seeing you..." she turns back to her date, and he walks off.

What the hell was wrong with him? He can't have feelings for just one girl, and he especially couldn't have feelings for that Lee Love. She was too...just too much for him. He wasn't a one-man girl, and he wasn't a one-man girl for her! Despite the fact she had a stunning smile, and the way she would bite her lip from saying something stupid, or the way she...dammit! He pinches himself.

One thing for he knew for certain was that he had to win her over. If only to get her love...to break her heart! Sho quickly corrects himself. He sat at a table and began to think.

[BREAK!]

Ranka sits in her kitchen, clutching a mug of tea and looking out into the streets of the city. Why couldn't she find love in a city this big? She had her shortcomings and grievances, but surely there had to be a girl who would love her. A nice girl with long hair and kind eyes, whose smiles were like nothing she'd ever seen before. She takes another sip and sighs. _Maybe..._

[BREAK!]

"I'm with LME, and I need to see KYS. It's rather urgent," Yashiro says, showing his LME ID as a top manager. The guard grunts. "It's of high importance to what they're working on now." The guard grunts again, and Yashiro glares. The guard freezes, and then moves aside. "Thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he says snidely, going up the stairs.

"Yuki-kun?" A voice says, disbelieving. "What are you doing here?"

"Kalli-chan!" Yashiro says with a smile. "I came for supper, of course. I brought enough for the band."

"Is that...?" Kalli smiles fully. "I may not trust much, but you're definitely on your way. Come on." She turns on her heel and leads him up some more stairs, and into a small room with Shade and Yuki residing on a couch. "He brought us food."

"Really? I never would have know...that's very sweet of you," Yuki says brightly with a small wink. Yashiro smiles. "Let's dig in!" Kalli and Yashiro squeeze onto the tiny couch, Kalli practically on top of Yashiro.

"I like your outfit," Yashiro says grinning, looking at her bright yellow tank top with a lime green tutu with a tight, short skirt in neon purple underneath. Blue-and-yellow thigh high socks with high heel, neon green shoes with a large plastic buckle securing them add to the look, rainbow colored plastic beads and headband, keeping her pink wig in place complete the look. Electric blue lace gloves and nails and vivid make-up make it look even better, and the glitter sends it up ten notches.

"Thanks. I like yours, too. Very post-grunge," Kalli says, fingering his tie with a smirk. "So, what'd you get us to eat?"

[BREAK!]

"What do you eat?" Kyoko exclaims, looking in Ren's completely empty refrigerator. "Do you even eat?"

"A bit!" Ren says defensively. "Just not..."

"At all?" Kyoko retaliates. "Come on, I saw a corner market." She grabs his hand and drags him out to the market. "We're going to have a hot pot!" She hands him a basket, and he holds it, stunned, as she puts in various foods, herbs, and a spices. She finishes with some milk and gets in the check out line.

"Let me get it," he says smoothly, handing the woman a credit card which he signs for with a flourish. He grabs the bags and she leads them out the door. "What did you get?"

"Some vegetables, pork, some spices and herbs, and stuff for making cookies!" Kyoko says cheerfully. "Chocolate chip!" He nods.

"And we're going to eat it all?" he asks, and she nods, smiling.

"Of course!" she says. "I'm gonna make you eat!" They go back to his apartment and she puts out all of the things. "I'll make the hot pot, and we'll make the cookies together."

"Let me help," Ren says, feeling rather useless. "What should I do?"

"You can wash the vegetables...make sure they're clean, now..." Kyoko says with a smile, watching as Ren rolls up his sleeves and gets ready to work.

[BREAK!]

"How did you know about Chicken Curry?" Kalli asks Yashiro, as they're walking to the stage.

"Lucky guess," Yashiro says with a small smile. "How do you get to the crowd from here?"

"No, you can stay backstage," Kalli says with a smile. "It's no big deal."

"You're on!" The stage manager says, coming up to the trio. "Come on!" Kalli smiles at Yashiro, then walks onstage.

"Moshi-moshi!" Kalli screams, and the audience screams back. She grins, flicking her eyes to Yashiro and then back, so quickly he almost didn't notice the glance.

Then Shade starts to play, and Yuki kicks in on drums. Kalli's grin intensifies, and she opens her mouth to sing.

[BREAK!]

Kyoko laughs, flicking another burnt piece of vegetable at Ren. "You didn't tell me you were bad at cooking!"

"I've never tried," Ren says. "I've never had to." They sit at his coffee table, looking at their sad meal. It had burnt under Ren's direction, while Kyoko was in the other room taking off her boots. "I don't even know what I did wrong." Kyoko laughs again.

"I'll make the cookies, then, and save them from the same fate!" Kyoko says. "Come on, you can watch." Ren smiles at her back, and follows her to the kitchen.

[BREAK!]

"Love-chan..." Kanae begins. They had spent two hours at the island wandering around the open market and eating at a small cafe, before the ride back. They had reached the mainland once again.

"What, Kanae-chan?" Love asks, turning to her date.

"I had a lot of fun," Kanae says with a small smile. "It was nice to get away, even for an evening." Love smiles back, reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind Kanae's ear. Love leans in a little closer...

"Lee-san?" A voice interrupts, and the moment's lost. They turn towards the intrusion, and see that it's Fuwa Sho. "Could I have a moment, please?" Love nods reluctantly, and she excuses herself from Kanae's presence, going over to the side of the boat with Sho.

"What do you want, then?" she asks, curious. He blushes slightly, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a white flower of some sort, the edges of the petals laced with a hint of pink.

"I picked this on the island. It reminded me of you, so..." he says, turning away. "I wanted you to have it." Love looks at his vulnerable face to the flower in his hand, and hesitantly takes the flower. _It was quite pretty, _she thinks to herself. "That was all, really...but I hope you had a nice time with your girlfriend. I never knew you were..."

"I'm bi," she clarifies easily. "And this is my first date with her, so I don't even know if she's my girlfriend. She is my girl friend, but..."

"Ah. I see," Sho says. "Well, I'll be seeing you on set tomorrow, alright?" Love nods with a slight smile.

"Fuwa-san!" she calls. He turns around, and she holds up the flower. "Thank you." He smiles at her and he walks off.

[PAGE BREAK!]

"This is good!" Ren says with a surprised note in his voice, licking the spatula used for the cookies.

"You've never had cookie dough before?" Kyoko asks. "How is that possible?"

"I was never in the kitchen," Ren says, as he continues to lick. "And I'm not good with food."

"I see," Kyoko says. "Let me have a taste!" She grabs the spoon, taking a long lick for herself. "It is good!" She looks up to see Ren's blushing face and she cocks her head in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ren says, composing himself and hopping off the counter he was sitting on. The oven dings, and they look towards the oven. "I'll get them." He leans over, taking the cookies out. His arm knocks against the oven, and he grimaces, putting the cookies on the stove top and wincing. "Ow!" He glances at his arm, a large red welt running on it. Kyoko's over in an instant, looking it over and making sure there nothing too serious, before grabbing him gently to sponge the welt with a cool cloth.

"I think you'll be okay. There won't be any scarring, I don't think," Kyoko says, and Ren relaxes, relieved. Scars were a definite hassle in the acting world. "Let me get the cookies next time, yeah?" Ren gives her a slight smile and nods. She smiles back, and turns back to the oven of cookies.

[PAGE BREAK!]

"So you'll be okay from here?" Love asks, and Kanae nods with a smile.

"Of course, Love-chan," Kanae says, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"You should come around to the studio some time," Love says earnestly. "Come visit me, and Kyoko-chan, too!" Kanae thinks, contemplative, before nodding.

"I have a free day in a few days," Kanae says. "I'll make arrangements with you." Love smiles, and then Kanae spots a taxi, hurrying off to claim it before someone else does, giving Love a breezy goodbye over her shoulder. Love watches the taxi accept her and pull away from the curb of the wharf.

"But the more interesting question is, will you be okay from here?" A voice murmurs in Love's ear. She jumps, and turns towards Sho.

"Excuse me?" she asks. "I can hold my own against the big scary wolves out there." Sho laughs dismissively.

"Of course. But then this big scary wolf would worry," Sho says, making his eyes look sincere. Love half-smiles, and cuffs him lightly on the arm.

"Don't worry about me," Love says. "What about your rabid fans?"

"They'll continue to foam at the mouth, and the world keeps turning," Sho says, waving her comment away with a flick of his wrist.

"Well aren't we the arrogant one," she admonishes lightly. "If you please, I'll be headed to the train station.

"I have a car," Sho announces. "And besides, that last train is very sketchy. You'd have to be on your watch the entire ride, terribly uncomfortable, so you ride with me."

"But you're forgetting I'd have to be on watch with you, too," Love says. "And the train lets me off close to my flat. I'll be just fine."

"You're forgetting I'll drop you off at your door," Sho says with a smirk. "Come on, Lee-san, give it up." She sighs, and then walks towards the parking lot, leaving him behind. She turns.

"Aren't you going to show me to your car?" she asks with a flirtatious smile. He forces his feet to remember how to walk, and follows.

"Lovely, she is, simple Lovely," Sho thinks to himself with a slight grin working his way onto his face, catching up to match her in stride.

[PAGE BREAK!]

"Thanks to you all!" Kalli screams again, as they walk off the stage. She grins as she see Yashiro, and waves to him as she goes off-stage. The fans continue to roar, and Yashiro smiles at Kalli.

"That was a good-set. It really got them going," Yashiro says.

"You liked it, then?" she asks, giving him a brief hug. "I'm glad."

"Ah, I wish I could have been out in the crowd...I used to love that. But then work took over..." Yashiro trails off with an embarrassed sigh. "I miss concerts."

"You should definitely come to some! Maybe we could go together," Kalli says. "Since we became a band, we've just been the ones onstage, not in the crowd."

"That would be cool," Yashiro says, and he suddenly feels like a teenager again, using slang and trying to act like someone more important than he was.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kalli says. "Now, we gotta go sell shirts and crap...our manager's rule. I have to work on the new song with Fuwa-san, so...I'll see you tomorrow?" Yashiro grins, and he looks like a puppy. He nods.

"Of course," Yashiro says. "I'd like that." She hesitates, and then kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Gotta go!" She runs off into the bustling backstage to catch up with Shade and Yuki, already going ahead. Yashiro watches her dart away and slowly, shyly smiles.

[PAGE BREAK!]

"Huh," Ren says. He had gotten quite a bit of cookie on his hands, and had gone to the restroom to wash it off, leaving Kyoko in the living room. In that short amount of time, she had laid down on the couch and fallen asleep. "I suppose it is rather late," he continues quietly to himself, glancing at the wall clock that read it was almost midnight. He scratches his head, contemplating momentarily. "Should I wake her up?"

She stirs in her sleep, curling farther into herself, before she lets out a large breath and smiles softly in her sleep. "Ren..."

He starts at the sound of his given name from her lips, and she continues to smile in her sleep. "I love you...Ren..." He sighs in relief when he confirms she's still asleep, and gathers her up in his arms, taking her towards a guest room.

"Guess you're staying here tonight," he says, a smile tugging at the ends of his mouth.


End file.
